1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational and developmental checkbook case and purse combination in a wallet configuration for children. The checkbook case of the present invention provides instructional development of children in the use of checkbook.
2. Background Description
In the field of instructional developmental products for children there are a number of items that teach value, integrity, responsibility, and dexterity. A money vault bank distributed through Childcraft teaches manual dexterity in opening the vault door and thriftiness. School supply kits by Pretend get children involved in play school at home which develops positive thinking about school in the home environment. Earth Lab Science Kit (TM) teaches children about their environmental responsibilities by having them conduct experiments in a mini-ecological laboratory. Bankit (TM) by Discovery Toys is a home accounting system for children. That accounting system includes a savings payment envelope, account contract, checkbook, personalized check order forms, deposit slips, practice checks, and a multiple page Bankers Manual containing, among other things a description of banker responsibilities, how to bank, money management, allowances, and closing. The need for children's checkbook and wallet that is similar to an adult checkbook and wallet is evident by using the corollary that children's educational toys often emulate adult experiences.
Those experiences often take the form of adult day-to-day contacts, and interactions with other adults and institutions. Those contacts and interactions often have some transitional object that both adults or adults and institutions can focus upon. An example of that would be when an adult purchases gasoline for their automobile from a self service gas station. The attendant makes change from the tendered amount and places the balance into a cash register. The focal point for both adults is the cash register which the attendant uses to transact business. The adult experience is purchasing gasoline from a self service gas station. Examples of transitional objects upon which to focus are cash registers, gas stations, maps, and kitchen appliances. That list does not exhaust all of the day-to-day focal points that adults experience, but suggests a few. However, many of those suggested focal points of adult experiences are currently being produced as educational toys for children.